Dancing
by Tonks32
Summary: In practicing to learn how to properly dance for the Winter Palace, Gideon finds that dancing isn't all that bad when you have the right partner. Part of The Adventures of Gideon Trevelyan series


So this is not my first attempt at an M story, but I don't have very many under my belt. I still am a bit shaking and well always been afraid to post them, but I did it :D Hope you guys enjoy another story about Gideon and Cassandra

* * *

"Count, Inquisitor." Josephine hissed as Gideon fumbled once again and stepped on Leliana's foot.

Gideon counted all right. Counted to ten so she didn't throttle the damn ambassador. The Inquisitor had been stepping on the Spymaster's shoes for over two hours, when he had papers to look over, requisitions to approve, troops to order, and a sparring session with a certain Seeker. Thinking about Cassandra caused him to misstep yet again onto the Spymaster's foot. It had been far too long since he spent any time with Cassandra. The last few of his days were spent being overwhelmed with the logistics side of being the Inquisitor.

"Gideon, are you even paying attention?"

"Of course I am." Gideon lied and judging by the smirk on Leliana's face caught onto it. He hoped that the redhead didn't know who was clouding his mind. "I told you that I'm bad at this."

"You come from a noble family." Josephine stated missing the Inquisitor's pained expression, "This should have been part of your upbringing."

He forced a smile, "Apparently I was a poor student."

The ambassador shook her head , "I've seen you spar. Fighting is just like dancing."

"Just without pointy things." Leliana grinned causing her dance partner to fumble and eventually gave up releasing his hold on her. "Just as deadly though. Especially in Orlais."

Sighing, Gideon scooped his hair off his brow feeling Josephine eyeing his overgrown locks. She tried to corner him with a pair of shears and he had felt shame in the fact that he literally ran away from the tiny woman. The beard had also been a battle and he caved on a trim, but not a full removal. The overgrown hair and beard, made Gideon feel older, more distinguished, wiser than that string bean of a man who used to migrate from tavern to tavern playing for his meals and a bed to sleep in. Plus, Cassandra seemed to like the look.

"How is it that fate of an entire country relies on my ability to dance?" Gideon wondered hating every aspect of the 'Game' the Orlesians kept referring to.

"The Inquisitor must be impressive," Josephine explained, "must show his power, his influence. Every movement, every word will be judged. So we have to take care in what we say or do. Now try again."

Gideon couldn't hold back the groan.

Leliana held him off with a silent look, "I don't think he's struggling from lack of ability, Josie. I believe he needs the right partner to practice with."

Gideon swore the Spymaster was smiling like she knew something many didn't. Which, in truth, was most things in Thedas.

Almost as if it was planned, Cassandra entered having left the kitchen in route to her chambers.

"Cassandra!" The rogue waved to get the newcomer's attention, "Come. Your help is needed before we find our order without an ambassador."

Her brown eyes locked onto Gideon's gray ones and by the Maker her heart leapt. Cassandra took care not to linger. "I take it's not going well."

"That's an understatement." Josephine sighed heavily, "Leliana believes it's the partner. I believe if he has a chance with anyone, it will be you."

"Me?" Taken by surprise, Cassandra faltered. So far, no one knew of Gideon's intention of courting her. Yet again, if anyone knew it would be Leliana. It seemed the woman knew everything going on in Skyhold and possibly Thedas.

Thankfully, Josephine didn't seem to notice too focused on her own thoughts. "You've fought alongside him for months now, so come on. From the Beginning."

Gideon's palm began to sweat and fingers started to ache to touch her. He made sure to hesitate when reaching to take hold of the Seeker's waist, while her hand reached for his shoulder. If he appeared too eager it would raise questions. Leliana was already watching them like a hawk. "Sorry about this." Their other hands met in the air. He swallowed. This could turn out very bad, especially when all he could think while touching her was finding a place they could be alone. A place he could touch her without prying eyes.

Cassandra knew that he wasn't sorry. His hands held her a little too tight, stood a little too close, to be sorry about this situation. She was not above admitting to herself and the Maker that she was anything but sorry to have walked out of the kitchen when she did. She loved feeling his rough palms as he held her hand up in the correct loved being so close to smell his scent and could feel his breath on her cheek. Cassandra didn't realize how much she missed spending time with him until these last few days.

"If it's good for the Inquisition than I guess I can suffer through this." There was a light tone in her voice meant just for Gideon and the smile she loved so much bloomed across his handsome face. By Andraste, she was completely enamored by him.

"Posture, Inquisitor." Josephine reminded through their love struck haze.

Grumbling, Gideon straightened his spine and felt Cassandra's shake with her suppressed laugh. He opened his mouth with some smart remark that died the moment he felt her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Cassandra smiled, "On your mark, Trevelyan." The hand on her waist trailed along to rest at the base of her spine, his fingers spreading tugging her forward until she was flush against him. It took all her willpower not to sigh in pleasure.

Grinning, he stepped off on Josephine's count and soon they moved across the room to the invisible music. They moved fluently. Never missing a step or move. Gideon fought a bit to lead as they swept across the floor of the hall, their bodies working like they shared one mind. He now understood the pleasure one could find in dancing. As long as it was with the right partner, of course.

Cassandra knew the dance well from watching when invited to such social gatherings, so she knew when they would part or he would twirl her away. Every time they came back together, the momentum had their bodies crashing together. She became hyper aware of each rise of his chest dragging, the way her breast became sensitive each time he took a breath. The room began to fade and all Cassandra could see was his wonderful gray eyes. They were taking in every inch of her face, his orbs hungry and aflame with desire.

Gideon tilted his head forward, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, "You're blushing, my lady." He kept his voice soft so his words could only be heard by hear.

Damn it, she was! Cassandra felt her cheeks burn, "I believe you are mistaken, Inquisitor." She was far more than blushing. Her blood boiled and her skin hummed wherever he touched. His hand dipped under the hem of her tunic, his calloused hand caressing and causing an ache to form that she hadn't felt in a very long time. An ache flooding her with arousal that left her dizzy.

"Just what is going through your mind, dear Cassandra," Gideon's voice fell hot against her ear. "to have you blushing like a chantry sister?" On Josephine's command, he loosened his arm around her waist and released her hand so he could place it between her shoulder blades to dip her. She didn't tense or fight she trusted him completely to not let her fall. He pulled her back up, her body flushed with his once more. Unlike when they sparred, he didn't have his armor to hide the effects of what being so close to Cassandra did to him.

"Oh Inquisitor." Cassandra misstepped purposely to press against his arousal straining against the leathers he wore. His breath hitched in her ear so, feeling brave, did it a second time, "You have no idea."

Sputtering, Gideon lost his balance and stepped squarely on his partner's foot. Unlike his previous partner, Cassandra pulled away laughing.For one quick moment, he let himself be lost in the beautiful sound.

"And you were showing such great promise, Trevelyan." Cassandra suggestively sank her teeth into her bottom lip before grinning.

If the Maker knew the things going on in his head with Cassandra as the main subject, Gideon would never be allowed entrance to the Golden City. THe Inquisitor shook his head free.

Josephine seemed to be overjoyed by the progress, "I guess Leliana was right after all."

The Inquisitor caught the slight lip twitch from Leliana. He knew she had picked up on everything that transpired. "Does that mean I'm done?"

Cassandra brought her hand to her mouth stifling her burst of laughter. He sounded like such a child.

"On one condition." Josephine saw Cassandra walking out of the room, "I wouldn't leave as this involves you as well."

"It does?" Cassandra asked with a raised brow. And why was Leliana beaming? Had she missed something? A quick look at Gideon's confused expression told her he didn't know anymore than she did.

"Gideon needs more practice." Josephine pointed out, "So he doesn't step on the Empress's foot and start a war. You two will come here to practice before evening meal for no less that one hour."

An hour alone with Cassandra in any capacity was something he could get on board with. But, sadly, there were far more important things to worry about than dancing. "I will have to wait, Josephine. We leave for the Emerald Graves the day after tomorrow." Even if they didn't, he would find some reason for them to get out of Skyhold and away from the ambassador's clutches.

That didn't seem to let him off the hook. "You'll just have to practice at the camp."

"Maker's breath, you have to be kidding me." Gideon scrubbed a hand over his face. There was no way Varric would stop teasing them. "You can't be serious Josie."

Leliana grinned, "I think you should know by now, Gideon, that she is dead serious. The Game is not to be taken lightly."

"If the dwarf finds out, the deal is off." Cassandra informed catching Gideon's gaze and thanks to their closeness, she didn't have to do more than blink to communicate an invitation to follow once he could. "Now I'm off before I get roped into another ridiculous thing."

Gideon inched towards the door himself, "So if this concludes-."

"Not so fast, Inquisitor." Josephine clamped her tiny hand on his tall shoulders and somehow held in in place. "Now we must get your measurements for the tailor."

He sighed, hunching his shoulders in displeasure, "Of course you do."

Leliana patted Gideon's shoulder and lowered her voice so Josephine couldn't hear. Like it mattered. The ambassador was still rambling about measurements and seams. "Don't worry, Herald." Her grin spread wider. "Whatever demands your attention so badly will sure wait. Or should I say, who."

Gideon called on every ounce of willpower to keep his face from showing his surprise. Naturally, if anyone found out about his intentions towards a certain seeker it would be the Spymaster. He just hoped that their resident Spymaster would keep it to herself. "Not sure what you're talking about, Leliana."

The redhead laughed, "Of course. My sources must have given me bad information."

"It seems so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One pure agonizing hour later, Gideon managed to escape Josephine's clutches and set off to find Cassandra. He made a mental note to thank Leliana. If it wasn't for her, he would still be poked and prodded by the tailor while Josephine drilled the rules of the 'Game' into his head.

Thankfully, he hadn't gone far a familiar hand found his arm and pulled him" into a small space between the wall and a set of pillars. Gideon pressed a hand to her stomach, pressing into her so they were completely hidden in the shadows.

"Maker, I was beginning to think they'd never let you free."

Smiling, Gideon lazily trailed his hands up her body, purposely taking his time to watch her eyes darken as his knuckles brushed the side of her breast before cupping her face in his rough palms. "It was never my intention to keep a woman as beautiful as you waiting." He watched a smile light up her face, "You don't know how much I missed you, Cassandra."

She stroked a hand over his lightly bearded cheek , still amazed that the desire swirling in his grey eyes was all for her.The past two days, she had missed him too: she missed his laughter, his smile, their conversations that last the night. Cassandra didn't really know how much she had grown accustomed to his constant subtle touches and presence until now. "You saw me at first meal."

He shook his head, nuzzling her nose, "Not the same. I miss the time I spend with you. Alone." Miss being alone and the freedom it allowed for them to be open affectionate with one another. To be open in their conversations.

Cassandra his breath away when she fisted one hand in his hair and the other in his tunic in order to anchor herself as she slanted her mouth over his. She pulled his bottom lips between hers and his swore his legs were going to give out on him. Maker, this woman knew how to drive him crazy. He dropped one hand to slide over the curve of her hip and grasped the back of her thigh, swallowing her gasp of surprise as he shoved her against the wall and trapping her against his body. Gideon hoisted her leg around his hip bringing her fully against his arousal. He nearly lost all control when she grinded herself against him. Sweet holy Andraste. He was on the verge of abandoning his well laid plan to seduce Cassandra with candle light and poetry and take her right where they stood.

Gideon's calloused thumb trailed over her scarred cheek and tilted her head back, exposing the beautiful line of her throat. Brown eyes, darkened with desire locked onto his. Fighting his own body, he lowered his brow to her, "You're driving me crazy, My Lady Seeker."

Her swollen lips tilted upward. They had plenty of stolen moments in the darkness of night at camp and here at Skyhold. None as bold as this. Feeling brave, Cassandra rocked her hips again causing the mighty Inquisitor to close his eyes like he was in prayer. She took the moment to study his handsome face. She took in every scar, every curve and committed it to memory. In that moment, the way his hand clutched at her thigh, the way his body felt against her, the way his breath hitched while he chanted seeking control, Cassandra wanted him more than she ever wanted a man in her life. Taking a lover was something she didn't take lightly. And she wanted Gideon.

Cassandra smiled when his mutterings reached her ears, "I thought you didn't know the Chantry prayer."

His cheeks puffed with his short laugh, "I learned." Reciting the lines over and over again was the only thing keeping his crazed lust at bay. "Maker, Cassandra, I want-."

Cassandra brushed his hair from his eyes and he leaned into her hand as she cupped his face, tilting her head until their mouths touched. A soft brush this time, but it still had just as much heat as their previous kisses. "You." She cut him off, "I want you, Gideon."

A shudder ran through his body at the way she said his name. "Cass-Cassie." Forming words seemed to be the world's most difficult thing to do at the moment. He released her thigh, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her head. Pressing his lips to hers once again, Gideon kissed her long and hard. He nipped at her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. He lost himself in her taste and savored the way she clung to him. Maker, she wanted him. He had the childish notation to run up to the battlement and scream it to all of Skyhold. He drew back from the kiss before every rational thought left his mind. Gideon thought of the flowers that were delivered today and his plan to give her everything she deserved.

"I want you to meet me tonight." Gideon watched her eyes widen, "There is a grove just outside the keep. Meet me there after evening meal."

"Okay." Her voice trembled, "If you're certain."

A smile lit up his face, "I've never been more certain about anything in my life." He dipped his head for one more kiss and very, very reluctantly detached himself from Cassandra. He gave her a deep bow and she giggled. The sound was pure music. "Until then, My Lady Cassandra."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Where was the damn book? Gideon stalked around the candle lit grove, dressed in a pair of leathers, his newest doublet, and his suede coat, in search for poetry book that he fought bandits for. Did he leave it in his quarters? Maker help him if he did. There was no way he could make it there and back before Cassandra showed up. It had to be here. Everything needed to be perfect. Cassandra deserved perfect. "Ah!" Finding it, Gideon snatched it just as he heard Cassandra's familiar footsteps grow closer.

He hid behind the tree and watched Cassandra approach the grove. His stomach was in knots and his brain was going through everything once again to see if he had forgotten to do something. Most men would think all of this too much work for a woman. Flower. Candles. Poetry. But she wasn't just a woman. Not to him. He loved her. Before the revelation made him feel flustered, but now it gave him a sense of peace. Tonight he would tell her. He hoped those feelings were returned.

Gideon's mind went blank when he saw the Seeker on the edge of the grove approaching the clearing as if expecting to be set on by bandits at any moment. He tried not to laugh. The woman was always battle ready. It was now or never.

"On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath…"

Cassandra jolted at the sound of the Inquisitor's voice reciting a line from a poem she knew very well from behind her. This couldn't be happening, could it? Sure enough, Gideon continued, leaning in flirtatiously with that damn smile that cut her at the knees. She playfully pushed at his chest, her cheeks burning with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. When Cassandra told him that she yearned for poetry, she didn't actually think he would woo her with it. His words melted her heart none the less because he did take the time to do all this, even if the man was being overly melodramatic in his movements.

The Seeker covered her grin with her gloved hands as Gideon dropped to his knee, "You can't be serious."

"I can, and I am." Gideon's whole face lit up with a smile when Cassandra dropped her hands revealing hers.

She swept her gaze around the grove, taking in the flower petals and candles. Maker, if it was possible, she fell even deeper for the man. "And that's the poem you chose?" She teased, taking the book when he offered if she knew a better one. "Carmenum di Amatus. I thought this one was banned."

Gideon shifted closer nearly groaning when the Seeker tossed him a seductive smile over her shoulder. She truly knew how to drive him mad.

Scanning the book, Cassandra settled on one that she knew well. "His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer, which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night." Lost in the words, she relaxed against one of the trees in the clearing. "His eyes reflect the heaven's stars, the Maker's light." she watched Gideon walk around the tree out of the corner of her eye, eventually propping himself against the trunk behind her, "My body opens, filled and blessed."

Drowning in her voice, Gideon shifted closer.

She made her focus on the words in front of her and not the heat radiating from the man standing behind her. Feeling his breath on the nape of her neck, Cassandra's voice hitched, "my spirit there…"

"Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life," The Inquisitor brushed his lips against the skin just below her ear feeling her shudder and started to lean against him. "Shall we read another?"

Cassandra struggled to think with his hand running lazily up her side, feeling his calloused graze the side of her breast through her shirt, before it settled on her shoulder. His thumb stroked the column of her throat sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Poetry was the last thing on her mind. Dropping the book, she twisted, grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a searing kiss. She felt her arms come around her, pulling her closer as possible and Cassandra yielded completely to him.

Gideon wasn't prepared for her yank him forward so he lost his balance, barely having time to throw out a hand to soften their landing. She let out a noise and concerned that he crushed her, he pushed his weight off her and on his hands, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She nipped lightly at his lips, "As long as you don't stop."

Gideon fell between her legs and she arched her hips pressing herself against his arousal. His leathers did nothing to mask it. Dipping his head, he slanted his mouth over her, his tongue trailing over her lips until she opened to allow him access. Her hands tore at the fastening of his doublets so her hands could dip under his tunic, calloused palms trailing up the hard planes of his chest. Her fingers teased each scar she found as she murmured in pleasure filling Gideon with a sense of male pride.

One of Cassandra's hands brushed his abdomen just above the waistband of his leathers and felt him shutter on a groan. Waves of pleasure swept through her, making her feel bolder and brush her fingers over the bulge in his pants. Gideon tore his mouth free, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw seeking control. Cassandra relished in the fact that with one touch she could shake the Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition.

His hips jerked as the Seeker continued to rub him through his leathers. Maker if she kept this up then it would be over before it began and he planned to ravish her before that. "Cass." He reached down to still her hands. "Sweet Andraste, you have to stop."

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth feeling heat pool between her legs, "Do you desire me that much?" She never felt such, not even with Galyan. But in the way he looked at her and the way his fingers caressed her cheek, Cassandra felt like she was the most desirable woman in Thedas.

Gideon dropped his brow to hers, keeping his weighed on his one hand in order to skim his lips over every inch of her face. "You have no clue how just looking at you drives me crazy." He rolled his hips against hers repeatedly so she could feel just how much he desired her. Her hands found the way into his hair, clinging to him as he took her earlobe gently between his teeth. "So many times in the war room, all I can think about is tasting your lips and feeling your skin against mine. I imagine what it would be like to be inside you."

There was no stopping the gasp of surprise. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't the only one that fantasized, but finding words was a hard task at the moment.

"Maker, Cassandra." He scraped his teeth down the line of her throat careful not to leave any marks before his tongue drew circles around pulse in her neck. His hand trailed down her body, caressing and driving her wild with his rough touch. He cupped her through her leathers and she bucked against him, breathlessly demanded more. Oh she would get more, but he intended to take his time. "I would think about you wild beneath me as I drove myself into you over and over again."

"Gideon." His name fell from her lips in a breathless whimpered withering against his hand, "Please."

Smiling against her skin, he didn't stop his assault against her wanting to drive her to the brink of madness, "I imagined it wouldn't be slow. Not with us." Gideon nuzzled swell over her breast through her tunic. "I imagined you would make love the way you fight. Fierce, passionate, and holding nothing back. By the light, Cassandra can you feel what you do to me?"

She made a noise unable able to think let alone speak with his large hand rubbing against her.

"I spent so many sleepless nights with you clouding my thoughts. When we camp knowing that you were so close by, I would ache to sneak into your tent. I would relieve my ache imaging your hands around my cock." Hardly romantic talk, but Gideon couldn't stop it. He needed her to know how she drove him wild with every smile, every lip bite, and laugh. "Your mouth."

Something snapped in Cassandra and she yanked at his jacket desperate to touch him. He happily obliged, ridding himself of his doublet and tunic as well. Her hands ran over the exposed flesh hungry to explore the planes of his body. Her fingers trailed over every mark, every plan, and dip. A hand on her neck had her tilting her head back just in time for his mouth to takes hers again. This kiss wasn't tender, it was brutal. He used his teeth and tongue to conquer her. To torture her. Without disrupting their dueling tongues, the Seeker hooked her leg around his waist and rolled him onto his back. His lips left hers again to explore. He let out a primal growl before tearing at the fabric of her tunic. She didn't mind one bit when she heard it rip apart.

Gideon found just Cassandra underneath and groaned in delight. He wasted no time taking one of her mounds into his mouth, nibbling the delicate peak. Her nails raked up his bare back until they tangled into the thick mane of his hair sending shots of fire straight to his loins. He needed to be inside her more than he wanted to breathe. Coasting on hand down her flat stomach, Gideon worked it between her leathers and found her more than ready. Wanting to see, he tilted his head back watching pleasure skitter across her face as his fingers dipped inside her. She threw her head back on a gasp that sounded like his name, her bottom lip caught firmly between her lips as if she was trying to keep herself from crying out. Determined to make her, he sank his teeth into the tender flesh over her breast while moving his fingers wildly inside her.

There was a heat coiling her stomach as her hips moved in time with his clever fingers. It surprised her how quickly she found herself teetering on the edge. She could feel it started at the base of spine, sharp electric pulses. His arm held her tight around the waist, she clutched his head to her breast, and his fingers touched her in all the right places. Then everything went white and fire tore through her leaving her calling the Inquisitor's name as he drove her over the edge.

Gideon didn't let up his assault on her body determined to prolong the Seekers pleasure for as long as he could. With his free hand, he cupped the back of her neck to pull her down into a searing kiss his tongue mimicking his fingers thrusting in and out of her body while Cassandra rode the waves of her release.

"Maker," Panting just as fast as her, Gideon drew away, "you're so beautiful, Cassandra."

"Gideon." She purred his name tilting his head until his lust hazed eyes locked onto hers. "I need you. Now. Take me now."

Not needing to be told twice, Gideon laid her flat on her back and worked his magic on ridding her of her remaining clothing. He pulled feverishly at the strings of his leather, barely getting himself free before Cassandra pulled him in between her legs and urging him into her heat. "Look at me." His demanded in a husky voice. He wanted- no needed to see her when he entered her. Painfully slow, he slid himself enamored by the way pleasure flooded her face. Buried to the hilt, Gideon quivered struggling to hold back his release, "Holy Andraste."

A smile tugged at her lips as she feathered her through his damp hair, "Name is Cassandra." She was grateful for the pause so her body could grow accustom to his length. It had been far too long since she last lay with a man. "I can understand the confusion."

Laughing, he dipped his head to brush his mouth over hers, "This is better than anything I could imagine." He started to move, her hips meeting him their bodies forever in tuned with one another. He kept her eyes on hers the entire time, even when the pleasure blinded him, he watched her. His assumption had been right. This wasn't a slow mating. Cassandra gripped him tight and every gasp, scrap of nails, and moan urged Gideon on until they were in a frantic dance. He blindly reached for one of her hands to link fingers as he felt her start to crash around him. Gideon held her gaze even as his release swept him up. He fell over the edge sobbing out her name.

As he collapsed against her, Cassandra welcomed his weight wrapping one arm around his shoulder while she freed the other from his to stroke his damp hair. She wanted to say something. Maybe something romantic or sarcastic. But her throat was clogged with emotions that nothing came out. No man ever cherished her as much as the man, limp against her recovering from their love making. Gideon had been patient with her. Had listen to what she yearned for and made sure that she gave it all to her. The man was Inquisitor. He had armies to command and a thousand and one other things to occupy his energies. Yet, Gideon took the time out to do all this to capture her heart.

Thinking he was crushing her, the Herald rolled off her onto his back and pulled Cassandra flush with his side and her head on his shoulder. For the first time since falling out of the fade, Gideon felt at peace. All because of the woman beside him. Finding a friend, brother in arms, and lover was the last thing he thought he'd find on this whirlwind journey. But he found that and more in Cassandra. He found his strength, his will, his bravery, his true self and self worth. She brought out the best in him and she was all he ever wanted.

Cassandra trailed random patterns over a scar that branded his chest, surprised at how comfort they were with each other. This all felt normal. Laying naked, in the middle of a grove outside of Skyhold, under the night sky. ""They will say one of two things about me."

He let out a soft hum looking down at her under hooded eyes. If he tried hard enough life just on the other side of the stone wall faded away, leaving only the woman in his arms. She looked stunning. Her skin glowing with pleasure from their love making under the moonlight and stars. She reminded him of the witches or goddesses of the bards he use to sing about. Maker, Gideon wanted to capture the stars and give her all of them. That's what she deserved. Cassandra needed to be cherished. Worshiped.

"That I stood by the Inquisitor's side, his protector and his lover. That it was meant to be." She watched a smile cross his bearded face. ""Or, they will say that I was led astray by the wiles of a madman."

Curious, Gideon propped himself on his arm searching her flushed face. The only person's opinion he cared about concerning their relationship was Cassandra. The rest of the Thedas be damned. "What do you think?"

"I believe you are a faithful man," Cassandra replied, directly meeting his gaze. "I believe you are part of the Maker's plan. Beyond that, I believe only that you are capable of anything, and that frightens me. I have never known anything like it."

The breath caught in his throat at her unyielding faith in him. He brushed his fingertips down her cheek before cupping it in his rough palm. "Cassandra."

The Seeker shook her head needing to get everything out before she lost the nerve. ""I have been with only one other man in my life," she began knowing that Gideon already had a familiarization with whom she referred to. Even know being bared before him, Cassandra couldn't bring herself to say the dead man's name. "A mage, with whom I adventured when I was still very young. He died at the conclave."

Gideon saw the anguish overlapping the pace in her dark brown eyes. "It must have been hard on you losing two people you cared deeply about." He offered no apology or words of comfort as those were the last things that Cassandra wanted. He had witness the grief himself.

"I will not let Corypheus win." Determination flooded her voice, her eyes growing hot, banishing the anguish into fierceness. She would not lose this man. Even if it meant giving up her life, Gideon would not be taken from this world. "I will not let him take you from me."

His thumb stroked the corner of her mouth drowning in his lover's gaze. Maybe it was too soon, but Gideon said the words anyways. "I love you, Cassandra."

Smiling, she didn't hesitate to return his confession, "And I you."

Their mouths met in a hungry kiss and soon the passion swept them up again. Cassandra pushed the Inquisitor flat on his back, straddling his hips before driving them both into frenzied madness.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe? Hate it? Loved it? Let me know! Constructive criticism accepted.


End file.
